The Song Of Sea
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Existen muchas historias que involucran a esos seres tan extraordinarios pero tan solo son fantasías que se crean para el entretenimiento de las entes, no es algo que ya siendo un adulto creyera, al menos, no antes de ese día ¿Acaso todo lo que le han dicho era real? ¿De verdad existían esos seres mitad humanos mitad peces? !Siren.IchiKara].


Ya puedo sentir la irresponsabilidad corriendo por mis venas pero, si no subía esto, es capaz de que se quedará olvidado entre los miles archivos de word que tengo así que espero que, a los fans de esta pareja (o muy al contrario, gente que no le gusta pero de igual forma lo lee porque no hay nada que hacer) les entretenga esta lectura que ha nacido por motivación de un amigo mío al cual aún le debo la continuación.

He de admitir que escribirlo a las 4:00am y saber que ese día tenía clases a las 7:00am era la adrenalina suficiente para hacer esto, aunque, siendo sinceros, nunca le tuve un título así que ha salido completamente random.

Comentarios, opiniones, mejoras, siempre están los mensajes privados o reviews.

 **Advertencias:**

 **Contiene slash/yaoi (relación mutua entre hombres) IchiKara.**

 **Ichimatsu top (seme) Karamatsu bottom (uke).**

**Au (Alternative Universe) Kara!Siren Ichimatsu!Fisherman.**

 **Posibles otra parejas que incluyan a Karamatsu.**

* * *

 **The Sing Of Sea**

 **"An old story"**

Si uno permanecía lo suficientemente callado y prestaba atención al ruido de las olas del mar al chocar se juraba que en una de esas corrientes se podría apreciar el suave canto de una sirena, una melodía tan dulce y fina que cautivará a cualquiera que escuche aquellas letras nadar en el agua tan clara y misteriosa, también, algunos que se hacían llamar aventureros, prometían que si se encontraba un anillo compuesto de perlas y conchas abandonada en la arena era porque una sirena había llegado a tierra a espiar a los hombres que por ahí andaban, algunos otros decían que aquellas mujeres mitad pez poseían la capacidad de tener piernas cuando sus escamas secaran para así llevar con engaño a cualquiera que cayera en sus encantos al profundo mar para nunca regresar, ni contar de las historias en las que un beso de esas míticas damas concedía el poder de respirar bajo el agua. Pero al final de todo tan solo eran historias viejas, mitos que solo parecían reales cuando era un niño, ahora que su vida dependía del mar y los frutos que ofrecía descubrió prontamente que aquello que deseo encontrar en su infancia nunca existió, existía ni existirá haciendo que las viejas costumbres contadas fueran más que un parloteo insignificante que ayudaba a enriquecer la imaginación de los niños quienes se aventuraban a la orilla para intentar cazar algo que tan solo iba a ser imaginario; no se molestaba en explicarles que eso era un desperdicio de tiempo porque estaría quitando el suyo.

Así que con herramientas en mano y un poco de mal humor se dirigía fuera de su pequeña casa de reposo para bajar los primeros escalones que lo dirigían directo a la arena donde sus primeros pasos con esas botas desgastadas se marcarían hasta poder llegar al bote.

Era algo de todos los días, el sol lo recibía, los pájaros molestos comenzaban a escandalizarse, el cielo seguía del mismo color, se escuchaban uno que otra voz de infante que comandaba la cacería ,y, finalmente, de sus labios salía una que otra maldición.

La pesca era un pasatiempo divertido si acaso tenías paciencia y suerte para pescar algo, al contrario de eso si no lograbas llevarte nada comenzaba a ser frustrante más si otros lograban conseguir lo que tú no, ahora. Poniendo ese pasatiempo como una actividad diaria para sobrevivir, no era muy grato saber que había días en las que no llevaba la cena como una buena mercancía que negociar.

Más que diversión era un maldito cansancio pasar horas bajo el ardiente sol como para salir con una miseria, a veces. Solo le quedaba rogar/amenazar a lo que sea que le estuviera escuchando por una buena pesca, si a ese paso no conseguía nada estaba seguro que habría más hueso que carne en su persona.

Volviendo a suspirar cuando ve ese cacharro solo mantiene un poco el espíritu que le queda para decir que mientras el bote no se incendiara todo iba a estar bien, por lo cual cuando lo tuvo todo listo tan solo pidió al motor que sirviera lo suficiente para hoy esperando que saliera de esa trampa mortal con la mejor cantidad de peces posible sino, bueno, no era tan mala idea incendiarse junto al transporte que le heredaron.

Seguía cuestionándose si fue correcto el haber aceptado aquel plan de vida por tan solo no ver el corazón de sus padres romperse en dos porque tanto sus hermanos como el no deseaban en ningún momento depender de eso. Las costumbres a veces cambiaban, algunas se rompían dado que era mejor pero aquel apellido que los sigue siempre hay alguien quien continúa con la tradición, el perfecto ejemplo era el mismo, el pobre hermano menor de dos bastardos que se aprovecharon de esa desventaja; no los culpa, también lo haría si pudiera; pero no hay vuelta atrás ahora que recorre el agua sin otra opción más que continuar con lo que era ahora, echar por la borda todos los aprendizajes que se le inculcaron desde niño eran un desperdicio inclusive si fuese influenciado por esas míticas criaturas.

Lo que estaba hecho era algo que no se puede cambiar, no si quiere permanecer con honor en sus palabras. Era lo que prefería conservar hasta que verdaderamente explotara en rabia.

Y, si se necesitaba ver el lado bueno de algo era que no se mareaba ante el movimiento del mar y que resultaba relajante ver los pliegos azules desplazarse bajo suyo, que la brisa a llegaba a ser algo reconfortante cuando calentaba sus mejillas un poco, y, lo que se podría considerar lo mejor de todo, es que en ese medio de la nada, donde nadie pasaba, lograba pensar sobre las cosas que molestaban mientras jugaba un rato con la caña, fingiendo de esa manera que regresaba a los días que le suplicaba a su padre que lo dejase acompañarlo para poder observar las aventuras que viviría en medio de ese lugar. Debía admitir que fue influenciado por las múltiples veces en que su fe infantil aceptaba/creía las palabras del adulto cuando escuchaba un simple "Creo que he visto algo saltar a lo lejos, tal vez sea una visitante".

Culpable o no, eran recuerdos que le orillaron aceptar muy a su pesar, traían consigo momentos felices que se dieron gracias a una hermosa mentira.

Detuvo todo cuando estuvo tan lejos de la orilla que si hubiera una masa de personas apenas serían puntos borrosos a la lejanía, un lugar perfecto, alejado de todos los seres molestos quienes intentaran preguntar, juzgar o arruinar su único labor del día y de su vida. Claro que la vida de un pescador no solo dependía de su talento para esto, sino que, como cualquier otro, podrían intentar desarrollarse en otras actividades lo cual no era de su agrado. Gustaba de estar solo y acompañado de unos cuantos felinos que perseguían el olor a pescado de ese almacén que servía como vivienda, eran mejores que algunas personas que tuvo la desdicha de conocer.

Cuando miro el mar frente suyo sonrió, o al menos intento hacer el gesto, le hizo pensar en ciertas supersticiones que le contaban cuando tan solo era un crío.

«A ellas les gusta acercarse a los navíos, les atrae todo lo que pueda estar ocurriendo dentro de estos».

Aunque, con una simple vista, uno se daba cuenta que nada interesante pasaba ahí a no ser que colocar la carnada en el azuelo se considerara llamativo.

«Pero no dudes que las embarcaciones pequeñas no les llama la atención, se acercarán cuando te encuentres desprevenido».

Podría quedarse dormido y atrapar una insolación antes de que ocurriera ser "visitado".

«Y lo más importante, siempre que vean algo de un humano inevitablemente trataran de atraparlo, adaptarse al objeto que les llama la atención, les gusta imitar lo que hacíamos, como el hecho de usar ropa para cubrir las partes del cuerpo».

Lanzó tan lejos como pudo el hilo hasta que vio como el plomo entraba contacto con la superficie húmeda para comenzar hundirse poco a poco, tomó asiento y acomodó su sombrero, eso tardaría un rato, como siempre, apenas sintiera que el hilo se tensaba jalaría con todas sus fuerzas para sujetarlo. Hundiría su alma con el silencio y los suaves susurros del viento, dejara que sus mejillas sean acariciadas por la cálida brisa que corre sin cesar, cerrará los ojos y, esperen…

¿Acaso la cuerda se había tensado?

Sintió un fuerte jalón, sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza la caña de pescar, como si todo fuera programado comenzó a regresar el hilo con rapidez no sin antes haber dado el tirón que lo sujetaría, acelerado y un poco alegre en el fondo cree que esta vez saldrá con un buen pedazo de carne con el cual alimentar a sus amigos gatunos y que pueda comer un poco pues dado a la impresión del inicio creyó que era grande, sí, un verbo en pasado que se enterró en el disgusto cuando observo que lo único que colgaba era una perjudicada tela de un color oscuro y desgastado, si no fuera el colmo también parecía estar rasgado. Ni siquiera para los chistes malos de la vida podría tener algo de decencia.

Desechándolo a un lado suyo el material poco productivo logro escuchar como un golpeteo provoco un bajo ruido, curioso vuelve a tomar la tela, estira todo lo que pueda para encontrarse con algo bastante curioso: una K era escrita con un par de conchas de distinto color. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona absurda lo usaría.

Ignorando nuevamente aquello volvió a lanzar su carnada al mar, dado que fue lo único bueno que saco de ese tiro fracasado, esperando unos segundos a que se hundiera para recargarse un poco.

Uno, dos, tres minutos, parecía que no iba a suceder hasta que se percató al momento justo que trataban de robar su preciada herramienta de trabajo cuando tiraron con más fuerza, era como si otra persona jalara el otro extremo, una de dos, o se había atascado con algo pesado y la corriente le daba la sensación de que lograba algo con intentar recuperarlo o es que en serio atrapo algo, ojalá fuera comida, se conformaría con algo para cenar esa vez.

Tiro y tiro, cuando menos se lo espero se encontraba de pie, apoyando su pie al borde para poder jalar atrás, era un forcejeo en el que no parecía ganar hasta que su contrincante imaginario o real liberó el otro extremo impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás para que cayera y se diera un duro golpe por la zona de la espalda, nada grave, era incómodo pero nada que un descanso no sanara; aunque eso no evito que soltara cualquier insulto que se le cruzara por la mente. Detestaba tanto eso.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Observó a todos lados cuando logro poder tomar una posición decente, y, como lo sospechaba, lograba ver un extenso mar y algo de mar, por supuesto, sin contar algunas boyas y rocas sobresalientes alrededor.

¿De dónde habría salido esa voz?

― ¿Te hiciste daño?

No necesitaba bromas de ese gusto así que se levantó, se acercó a las orillas del bote hasta toparse con un par de puntos brillantes que apenas sobresalían del agua.

¿Acaso sería un buceador que estaba casualmente por ahí?

― ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es insolente nadar por donde un pescador anda? ―regaño al ver que esa persona no salía para nada―. Podría haber hecho algún daño al equipo o matarte, y siendo sinceros no tengo el gusto de hacerme cargo de gastos extras por descuidados como tú.

Salió un poco más mostrando todo su rostro para hablar.― ¿Eres un pescador? ¿Por eso ponías esos cómicos gusanos extraños?

Parecía que sus palabras no le afectaban.

― ¿Tengo pinta de ser otra cosa?

Rió―. En realidad pareces como muchos de los humanos que vienen a navegar por aquí ¿Los gusanos coloridos te hacen un pescador? ―pregunta, profundizando su mirada en la ajena.

Aquel chico comenzaba a perjudicar su paciencia―. No tengo tiempo para bromas ¿Entiendes? Necesito hacer la pesca del día para poder irme a casa ―explica, trata de ser sencillo, no quiere involucrarse en un interrogatorio―. ¿Así que te importaría volver a casa y no interrumpirme más?

Silencio, parecía que había ganado la contienda.

― ¿Y se supone que pescas con esto?

¿En qué segundo había tomado la caña de pescar?

― ¡Devuélveme eso! ―reclamó.

― ¿Hablas de esta extraña varita?

―No es una varita.

― ¿Entonces por qué tiene forma de una?

― ¿Y eso importa?

― ¿Cómo pones los gusanos en esta rara cosa?

¿Alguien le podría decir donde estaba el botón que lo callaba?

― ¿Si te digo prometes devolverme la caña? ―verlo asentir solo hizo que tomara su tabique para pensar―. Esto es una caña para pescar y como dice su nombre sirve para capturar los peces con un anzuelo que se cuelga al otro extremo del hilo más algo llamativo que los invite a morderlo, solo tienes que encajarlo.

Parecía que había hecho satisfecho a un niño pequeño hasta que esa gran boca continúo.

― ¿Quieres enseñarme?

Bufaría hasta la muerte a ese paso―. ¿No puedes solo irte y dármela ya?

―No. Quiero aprender, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ti ¿Puedes mostrarme como se hace?

― ¿Qué acabas de decir?

El de grandes ojos soñadores al ver que se delató no dudo en devolverse al agua desapareciendo de la vista de su compañero quien aún visualizaba su pertenencia a flote dado que el contrario la sostenía. No estaba seguro si eso era un signo de vergüenza pura pero si planeaba esconderse lo hacía de una terrible manera.

―Sé que estás ahí, puedo saber dónde te encuentras por la caña.

Unas burbujas salieron a flote, comenzaba a cuestionarse cuanto aguantaría sin aire.

― ¿Tienes planeado salir a flote en algún momento?

A falta de respuesta prefirió considerarlo como un rotuno no, poco importaba, una muerte más una muerte menos, no era su responsabilidad pero prefería a un cadáver sin sus pertenencias flotando a la deriva. Estirándose trata de poder arrebatar lo que es suyo, no desea gastar parte de sus ahorros y ganancias en una nueva solo porque un molesto individuo trato de contener la respiración, eso y que era una "reliquia" familiar, los espíritus de sus ancestros eran capaces de condenarlo solo por algo que no fue culpa suya, a pesar de que ya estaba algo vieja era lo que al menos reducía la condena de esos eternos días, no puede perder algo que lleva la esencia familiar.

Mientras más intentaba acercarse le daba la sensación que era más la distancia en la que se diferenciaban.

«Lo haré pagar cuando lo alcance» pensó, dar un escarmiento a quienes le irritaban era un talento que nadie olvidaba ni buscaba dos veces.

Hace minutos que dejo de contar lo que tardaba en conseguirla hasta que sus manos pudieron tocarla, fueron segundos de gloria luego vino la tan ansiada derrota cuando resbalo por el agua que se almaceno en una de las bancas haciendo que cayera al profundo mar.

Dicen que las acciones se devuelven, lo compraba uno que otros días y aun así no planeaba cambiar de actitud, mal momento para no haber rogado perdón y haber fingido un cambio de actitud, era un gato quisquilloso en cuestiones del agua, específicamente, nadar, no sabe hacerlo; es una muerte digna o quiere llevarse eso a la mente para no sentirse humillado.

―Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea ―repetía sin cansancio mientras sus manos y sus pies se movían sin ritmo alguno, le daba terror al final de todo imaginarse que se ahogaría.

Quiera conservar la dignidad o no en su rostro se lograba notar el terror provocado y de sus labios tratando de decir las últimas suplicas, conoce que nadie lo escucharía en ese sitio. Está muerto. No hay nadie que lo salve esta vez.

Cuando ya el cansancio se apoderaba de sus extremidades sintió como unos brazos pasaban bajo sus axilas sosteniéndolo.

― No tienes que preocuparte, yo te sostendré.

Miro sobre ambos hombros hasta que la imagen de un masculino sonriente con ojos cerrados fue lo que capto, la misma imagen anterior, pero si él estaba con su…

― ¿¡Por qué has tirado mi caña, idiota!?

Acaban de salvarle la vida, cierto, pero eso no significa que fuera a perdonarle la pérdida. Son cosas que uno debiera superar al instante, lamentablemente no era uno de esos. Lo asesinaría, sí, definitivamente lo hará sufrir hasta morir ¿Dónde había un arma cuando uno la necesitaba?

―Lo siento, yo no quería hacer eso.

―Pues acabas de hacerlo y gracias a eso ya no tengo con que hacer mi trabajo ¡Ya era suficiente tener personas a mi alrededor que cuestionaban lo que hago para que alguien venga y arruine todo! ―duras palabras de alguien molesto, se dice que hay que saber medir estás a pesar de que el carácter sea del asco.

Entendió la razón por la que se deben medir cuando sus pequeños ojos de un azul hipnótico comenzaron a humedecer, y, jurando ante dios, parecían como si esas gotas tan diminutas que trataban de caer brillaban bastante, como si el sol las estuviera alumbrando. Ese par de círculos parecían en empequeñecer cuando trataba de parpadear para quitarse esa sensación, le hizo pensar en el aletear de una mariposa por las pestañas algo largas y cuidadas que mostraba. Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, lo más cercano a culpable.

Era divertido, es como el mismo "hecho real" que le contaron sobre esas hermosas criaturas para que no hiriera a ni una sola persona.

«Son tan sensibles que al primer instante que las veas llorar sentirás como una daga mental te traspasa, en cambio, si las haces reír sentirás como tus propios labios se curvearan de felicidad sin pensarlo».

La manera en la que le hicieron entender implícitamente que fuera bueno con todos, lo hizo hasta que la bondad salto por la borda y entró la personalidad que destruiría a cualquiera antes de que le provocaran algún daño. E, aún así, ignorando esa sensación desagradable opto irse por la lógica, lo salvó de ahogarse y a pesar de que perdió una reliquia su vida técnicamente costaba más, así que, al menos, debía pedir una disculpa. Era malo para ellas. Muy malo.

―Yo, uh ―hizo una mueca, no estaba contento de hacerlo, no era alguien quien se disculpara seguido o se arrepintiera de los daños, ahora es una excepción―. Lamento lo que dije, sí, eso, no era en serio. Yo, eh, solo estaba molesto.

Claro que lo estaba pero no iba a recuperar nada con esa actitud, no algo bueno.

―Así que deja de llorar ¿Entiendes? Ya pasó, no tienes que hacerlo.

A pesar de la falta de palabras dulces notó como le mostro una suave sonrisa.

¿Le estaba sonriendo? ¿A él? ¿De verdad? Fue una acción involuntaria que ocurrió cuando el otro calló el llanto para mostrarle la dulzura que podría pintar sus labios.

Suficiente, necesitaba salir de ahí.

―Si no te importa quisiera volver al bote ―cortó el momento, no quería seguir empapado ni dentro de lo que iba a ser su tumba. Mucho menos ahí.

―Oh, déjame ayudarte.

Con trabajo en equipo obligatorio volvió al único lugar que era firme. Nunca se imaginó que amaría estar sobre ese bote como ahora.

Tal vez solo por eso se haga el lujo de pagar una revisión.

― ¿Puedo compensar mi accidente?

Esa es la voz del arrepentimiento genuino, si lo hace sentir perdonado como se debe tal vez pueda irse a casa sin sentir que un niñato lo odia.

―A no ser que puedas conseguirme peces no veo la forma en la que la deuda este completamente pa- ―abandonado con las palabras en la boca tan solo se queda sentado, no quiere andar empapado todo el camino pero tampoco deseaba quemarse por deshacerse de su ropa y quedarse así, juraría que tiene una manta de repuesto cerca del baúl que guardaba igualmente un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Acabando de cubrirse se largará lo más rápido posible.

Pasaron no más de 20 minutos cuando quedo descalzo, esperando que al menos se pudieran secar un poco la camisa de botones delgada que traía, no era de su gusto estar en camisa de tirantes, y su situación dejo de verse miserable cuando vio aquella red que trataba de ser lo más parecido a una atarraya llena de peces, más peces de lo que pudo haber pescado, cayendo a su bote mientras un chico de cabello negro se recargaba en su bote para mirarlo.

― ¿Con estos son suficientes para que ya no estés molesto conmigo?

Inédito, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y duda.

― ¿De dónde demonios has sacado todo esto?

―Papá iba a tener una cena hoy ―miro hacia arriba como si quisiera encontrar la razón de ello en el cielo―. Tome los que pensé que no eran necesarios, te servían más a ti que a ellos. No quería que te molestara no tener tu extraña vara.

Volver a la conversación anterior no le causaría gracia.

―Sí que eres un chico tonto pero recompensa lo que has hecho ―ha visto sus dientes como perlas, estaba riendo en un tono tan dulce que se preguntaba si no forzaba el ruido para que sonara tan delicado―. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

―Me hace feliz saber que los peces hicieron que ya no estuvieras enojado conmigo.

Lo estaría si no fuera por la cantidad ideal que le trajo, ese número tan grande que lograría poder cenar con sus compañeros y poder tener dinero aparte para pagar impuestos y cosas que necesitaba la casa como su persona.

―Sería mejor si no fueras tan irritante.

― ¿Soy irritante?

―Solo cuando hablas ―cuando hizo aquel puchero por el insulto no evito soltar una pequeña risa.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin haberse reído?

―Hace años que no te escuchaba hacerlo.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Reírte como lo hacías con tu padre.

Otra vez llegaba a sentirse extraviado―. ¿Tú conoces a mi padre? ¿Me conoces a mí?

Alzo una ceja―. ¿No lo recuerdas? Éramos amigos, siempre me mirabas cuando te aburrías, jugabas a encontrarme cuando observabas a todos lados y te cantaba cuando él dormía. Ambos éramos niños en ese tiempo solo que tú eras más grande que yo ―relataba sin dejar el aire de nostalgia―. A pesar de que decías verme el tan solo sonreía y decía que te creía, siempre te veías sonriente a su lado.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ¿Verlo? Juraba que era la primera vez en la que se encontraban.

―Creo que el viaje te ha confundido.

―Nunca olvidaría esa risa, era la primera que escuchaba en mi vida.

Cuando las dudas iban a empezar atacar aquel blanquecino miró atrás suyo como si alguien le hubiera hablado.

―Debo irme, me mataran si me ven cerca de ti.

Trataba de hacer una pregunta pero solo se ataban las palabras en su garganta impidiéndolas salir.

― ¿Volverás mañana?

― ¿Ah?

― ¿Vendrás mañana a verme?

¿Qué esperaba que dijera?

―Sí ― ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

Cuando el otro estaba a punto de separar toda su presencia del bote tuvo que lanzarse a tomar su brazo.

― ¿Quién eres?

Le mostraron ilusión en una sola mirada.

―Karamatsu, Karamatsu Starfish.

Sus dedos se deslizaron de su piel como si fuera la respuesta que abría a su candado.

―Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu Matsuno ―algo lo obligaba a decirlo.

Otra vez volvió a mirar atrás.

―Tengo que irme ya antes de que vengan.

Asintió sin importar que no entendiera la oración.

Cuando lo vio caer al agua se preguntaba qué tan lejos estaría de su punto de partida, no obstante, esperaba que tuviera el suficiente oxigeno para regresar. Dudoso de si lo lograría estaba a punto de ofrecer su ayuda en un acto de desequilibrio mental hasta que se percato que al momento en el que saltó para darse impulso algo azul salió del agua deslumbrándose con gracia, una gracia que abrió una nueva duda:

¿Acaso eso había sido una cola como en el que se le describían a las sirenas?


End file.
